


Foul Beast

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Intruloceit - Freeform, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: The day was normal until Logan arrived.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Foul Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Super short but I thought of this and had to write it

The day was normal until Logan arrived.

Yeah, I know, right?

Until _Logan_ arrived.

Usually it was Janus or Remus making the day unusual, but nobody was expecting Logan to intervene today.

Roman was bored. He wanted to act; to save a damsel in distress.

Today, that just so happened to be Janus.

Not his first choice, but Virgil and Patton were preoccupied, and Logan never participated in these kinds of things. So his only other option was Janus. Naturally, Remus was the villain. He didn't care.

"Release the prince, foul beast!" Roman ordered.

"Pfft! No! The prince is mine now, Princey-! Wow, prince and a prince. That's hella gay." Remus replied.

"Wh- you're gay too! We're all gay!"

"Oh? Breaking character, are we~?"

"I- _fine!_ If you won't release the prince, I'll have to rescue him myself!"

Meanwhile, Janus sat poorly tied to a chair, checking his nails despite wearing gloves. Not like he had anything better to do.

"Hah! I won't let ya. I'll shove your dick up your nostril before you even get the chance!" Remus exclaimed, summoning his morning star.

"Wh- _dude._ Nothing graphic, we agreed on this!" Roman replied, drawing his sword.

"Did you seriously think he'd agree to anything?" Janus asked from his chair.

"Shut up, lyin' king, captives don't talk."

Janus sighed as the dramatic battle between brothers commenced. If this were a movie or a crappy fanfiction, an evil brother versus an honourable knight would be a great plot. But this was Thomas' mindscape, where nobody except maybe Patton would pay attention to the idea.

That's what he thought, anyways.

Eventually, Roman had Remus down, sword to his throat.

"Hah! How do you like that, foul beast?" He asked.

"That's the second time you've called me that, princey. Might wanna come up with a new nickname, you feel me?" Remus snickered.

"I- shut it! Now, release the prince, or so help me-!"

That's when they heard someone clear their throat.

The two turned to where Janus had been tied up. They now saw Logan holding Janus bridal style, Janus' arms around his neck and a blush and a smirk crossed both of their faces. Logan spoke up first.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I believe it will be I who will rescue the prince today. Your efforts are appreciated, but it seems as if it is time for us to go." He said simply, starting to sink out. Janus smirked as Logan pulled out a vocab card with one hand. As he sank down, he simply said "Yolo."

Roman just stood there, thinking back on what just happened. Remus laughed, standing up.

"That sucks! Welp, I'm gonna go join 'em. Besides, Daddy and hot topic are probably free by now."

" _Don't_ call Patton Daddy-"

"I'll be seeing you, princey! Byeeee~!!" And with that, Remus sunk out.

Roman sighed, falling backwards on his bed.

"Well that certainly happened."


End file.
